The Reality of a Straw Hat
by CrimsonNi
Summary: There is nothing worse than the dark recesses of your mind. Of course, Brook must learn this the hard way. One-shot. Some OOCness.


Hey guys,

So in the midst of working on my other fics, this idea came to mind. I am a huge One Piece fan so it's a wonder why I haven't written anything for it then. Although Sanji is my favorite character, Brook is definitely a second. TBH I'm fascinated by Brook because logically, you know he's been through things—I mean he's almost a century old! He once referenced Gol D. Rogers as a rookie O_o! I feel like as of right now, Brook is such an underrated character when really, he's such a valuable piece. IDKY, I just think he's a rare gem and I absolutely love that about him. So here's to the funniest and most unique skeleton to ever walk….

P.S.: There may be residual OOCness since Brook is mostly displayed as a happy/goofy character while this fic is more serious and almost unbelievable. Please keep that in mind. Anyway, enjoy!

It was 4AM. Brook knew this because he could hear muted thudding down below, a familiar routine he had become long accustomed to. Sanji was an early riser and every day, at 4AM sharp, he'd be awake dragging himself into the kitchen to start preparing meals, dishes, and recipes for the day. Brook wondered why Sanji wouldn't allow himself to sleep at least for an extra hour or so. It wasn't as if Luffy would be awake until such time…but then again, Brook was also accustomed to seeing Luffy's impatience edge over when he wasn't fed immediately. A slight pang of guilt struck through his skeletal chest for Sanji. He felt bad that Sanji had to sacrifice sleep, something so treasured as a young adult, just to avoid later annoyances. Perhaps Luffy should consider getting Sanji an assistant in the kitchen? Sure, it wasn't uncommon to have errand boys on a ship to do menial tasks like cleaning and servicing. If such a hire could also learn some minor cooking tasks, it'd give Sanji more time to relax and rest!

Speaking of the devil, Sanji waltzed right into the lookout where Brook sat during his watch and placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Separately, Sanji also brought a large cup of milk accompanied with a small plate of apple tarts. That brought on a grateful smile from Brook in return. Even though he could eat his large share of meals, Brook was an easy man to please and somehow, Sanji had come to learn this. Simple meals were always the best.

"Thank you, Sanji-san, you didn't have to bother."

Sanji grimaced, clearly offended. "Of course I did, you idiot. You have to eat up after these kind of long nights." His voice sounded lower than usual, but considering he had just woken up and still hadn't had his first cigarette of the day, that was to be expected.

"Yes, yes, you're right," Brook nervously chuckled, feeling guilty for having offending Sanji right at the first exchange of words. Sanji grunted and patted around his pockets to look for his packet of cigarettes. Just as he turned to leave, Brook called him back. "Ah, Sanji-san, I was wondering…"

"If you're gonna ask to see my panties, I'm gonna pummel you." He said this with a mocking tone and smirk, but the comment still had Brook looking surprised. It was rare for Sanji to make such jokes at an early hour (since he wasn't really a morning person) but maybe because the main person to do night watch was Zoro, Sanji felt encouraged to act kinder when it was someone he didn't regularly argue with.

"Yohoho, no, uh…well I was thinking, wouldn't you prefer to sleep some more?" When Sanji arched an eyebrow in confusion, Brook continued. "I mean, instead of having to wake up so early, if it would help if you had some assistance."

Finally finding his cigarettes and lighter, Sanji lit up a smoke and inhaled deeply. "Thank you for offering, Brook, but I don't think you or anyone else on the ship could be trusted to handle the cooking of the ship."

"Of course, but I was meaning more on the lines of having a little helper to ease your workload."

This time, Sanji chuckled, quietly coughing out the smoke he had just inhaled. "That'd be cool, but it's not needed. Trust me Brook, I'm used to it and don't mind it at all. Besides, I'm not ready to start acting like the Old Geezer at home taking on a pain-in-the-ass pupil. I'm still young enough to give up time and work my ass off for my captain."

Brook couldn't really find much argument to disagree. It was true; although Sanji acted and looked like he was older, he was only shy of 21 compared to his 90 years of age. To many, Sanji was just a baby who hadn't even been alive a third of his life to experience the full wonders of the sea. So Brook just nodded, seeming to think that perhaps he underestimated Sanji by assuming he was like any other 'kid' his age who only wanted to sleep instead of work. Sanji wasn't like that, neither was Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, or even Chopper. They were young adults who valued their dreams and skills more than the luxuries of sleep and youth.

A few hours later, Brook saw that the Sunny was closing in on an island. He prepared his violin and played the most cheerful music he could think of to wake all of the remaining Straw Hats while also notifying Nami of the island. Excitement buzzed around the ship. They had been at sea a little longer than usual so of course, there was much need to restock but also look around to have some fun. The island was a regular plain-Jane type of island with inns, shops, and bars surround the main street. The local townsfolk were the usual mixed bunch—half wary and distrustful of pirates while the other half seemed curious and unbothered. Nami immediately took control, giving out tasks for each group to handle. Brook was partnered with Zoro and Sanji to help carry the groceries back to the ship. As expected, Zoro and Sanji argued during most of the shopping, but Brook could tell that it kept the both of them on their toes and neither one of them seem to dislike the verbal bashings. Everything had been going smoothly and easy until the three pirates found themselves standing in the middle of a store isle, Sanji busy looking for some rare spice and Zoro standing next to Brook…sleeping. Sanji had requested Brook to grab something that was placed on the highest shelf and as he reached, he heard a gasp and then a yell. All three pirates turned to find a pale woman staring horrified at Brook, pointing a shaking finger.

"A demon!"

Brook felt a cold shiver race down his spine and he too wanted to yell. He hated demons! He frantically looked around, trying to find where the scary demon could be hiding. But when Sanji socked him at the side of his head, he concluded that the woman was referring to him.

"My dear lady," Sanji began. "I apologize if my friend here startled you but I can assure you that he is no demon. He's a devil fruit user."

The woman gave a long and pensive look, still seeming skeptical. "Really? Can those devil fruits really do this?"

"Yohoho, yes! I have eaten the Yomi-Yomi-no-mi, a devil fruit that can bring you back to life. Alas, by the time my soul found my body, I was reduced to bones and became Dead-bones Brook! By the way, may I see your panties?"

The pale woman, who Brook suddenly realized had almond-shaped, hazel-colored eyes, narrowed her eyes and reached back to sucker punch Brook in the face. For a split second, Brook thought he had experienced déjà vu. Sanji threw in a couple of hits too, apologizing profusely to the woman, which made Zoro throw in some jokes that spurred on Sanji's ire even more. Before the group could raise any more trouble, Sanji quickly asked the woman where he could find one of the spices he had been looking for as well as some general information about the island. The woman, Saicho, claimed she was the owner of the local bar down the street and offered the crew an invitation to stop by. When their encounter was later shared with the rest of the crew, Nami was all for stopping by to say the least.

When Saicho saw the crew barging in, mainly Luffy screaming about food, she seated them all at the table closest to the bar and had them served immediately. She grew fond, for whatever reason, of the small crew. She asked questions and laughed along to the crazy antics that was known to come from the infamous Straw Hats. She also seemed to enjoy her fair share of flirting with the males of the crew, minus Chopper and Brook, even went as far as calling over the rest of the waiting staff (mostly female) to do the same. It was fun, classy, a real enjoyment—a sentiment shared by all. Although Brook had to admit that despite the butterflies of happiness he felt in the moment, something was still off. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what the problem was, but—

"Oi, Luffy, stop stealing everyone's food!" Usopp shouted.

Instead of Sanji, as expected, it was Saicho who walloped Luffy against the neck and scolded him from taking any more than his share. Luffy whined, resulting in a round of laughs from the crew and staff but Saicho held firm and wagged a finger at Luffy. "You felt that? Good. That pain means you're alive and listening, so stop stealing food."

A terrible ache echoed through Brook's bones. If he had eyes, they'd be wide with shock and nostalgia. He's heard that line before, in a setting just like this. Where Luffy was sitting, he saw Captain Yorki, Zoro and Sanji were Madaisuki and Mawaritosuki, while the women were just some of the many women the Rumbar Pirates have met along their travels. He remembers a woman, as beautiful and fiery as Saicho, scolding his captain for engorging himself like a pig. He remembers the whole bar buzzing with drunken laughter, catcalling at the pair, begging them to get a room even though it was just innocent fun. He remembers the night dragging on until many of the men were hungry for the flesh of a woman for the night. And worst of all, he remembers taking his pick, sleeping with beautiful women that looked at him and saw…a man. They saw a healthy, strong, young man. With skin. With eyes. With an actual, warm, beating heart.

"Musician-san, are you alright?" He faintly heard a voice say. By the soft tone, he could tell it was none other than Robin asking. His hollow eyes turned to face her and he saw the concern subtlety across her face.

"Uh…ano…yohoho, yes, Robin-chan…um…may I see your panties?" He was mortified of how weak and questionable that sounded. He was never much of a good liar.

"Are you sure? Because there seems to be ice coming from your hand."

Sure enough, Brook saw some minor patches around the sides of the cup he was holding. He knew he had some ice-like abilities because of his devil fruit, but he had never seen such a thing before. He's never released frost without the usage of his sword. Did this mean his power was growing? Or was this a literal metaphor? For unlike the rest of the warm atmosphere surrounding him, Brook felt cold and isolated. For the first time since being revived from death and coming out of Thriller Bark, Brook felt inhuman. He actually felt like a creepy, cold skeleton.

"Excuse me, Robin-chan," he choked out. He waved a huge good bye, even providing the standard 'Yohoho' laugh before bolting out the exit door and running, _running_ , towards the Sunny.

He felt so sick, so disgusting. The bathroom was the only safe haven he could think of; without a second thought, he slammed the door shut and turned on all of the faucets on blast. Instantly, steam clouded the room, hiding him and his abominable features. Yet, he could still see traces of the milky whiteness that was his bones. In desperation, he began swiping at his bones, rubbing at it, wishing so greatly that it was just a sick nightmare or delusion, and that in actuality, he was rubbing on human skin. He was praying that he'd hurt himself enough to bleed, but instead, all he could manage was some awkward clacking of bones. The reality of it made him want to cry.

The reality also made him question the validity of any of this. Was any of this real? Was he really sailing on a ship with the Straw Hat Crew? Was he really the future pirate king's musician? Maybe that horrible feeling he felt at the bar was a warning of sorts; his mind trying to remind him that he was still on that god-forsaken ship, laying on the cold rotten ground, dreaming of his dead crew. Replacing them with thoughts and people that hadn't crossed him. He was still sailing in that fog, wasn't he? If he were to wake up right now and confirm that truth, he was very sure that that'd be his very last dream he'd suffer. No matter how strong his will was before, there was no way he could remain strong after waking from such a vivid dream.

Looking up, he happened to see a clear image of himself in the mirror, suddenly reminding him that Franky installed a specialized fog-less mirror. Now, he could see every dimension of himself whether he wanted to or not. Against his own wishes, he neared his reflection and memorized every inch of his skinless face. It was so smooth and white, but utterly terrifying. He hated how wide his eyes sockets were, how creepy and _huge_ his supposed 'grin' was, how distracting the crack long his forehead was. How could anyone befriend such a freak?! It was just as Franky had said a while back in Thriller Bark, because of how he looked, how could he expect regular, warm-blooded _humans_ to accept him? He was a literal walking reminder of how fragile the human body was—just bones. Weightless, useless bones.

And that wasn't fair. That wasn't right! It angered him to think he was once a man with potential so vast, he could have ruled a blue or two or even been a challenge against Rogers and Whitebeard. Or since he preferred the simplicities, he could have been married, with children! He could have been famous, a legend in his own right, just like the best of them! He was 90-fucking years old, yet he still was as green and limp as a fresh sailed pirate. Just what the hell has he been doing?!

" _What ARE you doing?"_

Brook looked alarmed. He was sure he heard a feminine voice but there was no one else in the room. "H-Hello?"

 _*Sigh* "Still as silly as I remember. Hello, Brook, remember me?"_

Then he saw her. She was a long-legged madam with midnight locks that reached down to the back of her knee caps. Her skin was a dark chocolate so sinful, it made men swoon just imagining the feel of it. Her face was full of sharp features, cat-like eyes colored like a bright sky, a small nose, two full lips, a delicate jawline…Damn right he remembered. He'd never forget. "Lady Lorrell," he whispered.

She smiled so wide, it made Brook's nonexistent heart thump. _"Good man, I knew you wouldn't forget. You did promise after all and you've always been a man of promise."_

Brook's face fell. "No, don't say that. I…," he trailed off, no longer even sure what to say.

 _"You ARE still a man, Brook. Skin or no, a man you were born, a man you are."_

"How can you say that? Are you not seeing this? I am no longer human, I am a monster!"

A small hand reached for him and palmed his cheek. It should have terrified Brook that he could feel warmth from a phantom but he had not realized how much he craved such intimacies. _"I see you fine, my love. I see you as I've always seen you—as the man who'd conquer any villain but still find goodness to cheer up a crying child. Look, do you truly not see him?"_

Lorrell pointed towards the mirror and Brook almost fainted with shock. He no longer saw a tall skinless figure with an afro, but a tall and lanky man with a clean black suit, a large smile, two small eyes shaded by the best sunglasses money could buy, a haggard scar running across his forehead, and a long nose molded at the end by his constant smiling. Christ, he was ugly as sin but he remembered always playing these average looks to his advantage and winning over the love and admiration of many. Lady Lorrell included. Where had this man been? What was his story? Where did he go?

 _"You've hidden him with your regrets. He died unanswered and now you're suffering the confusion."_

Brook wasn't sure what she had meant but it sounded profound enough for him to make thought of it. However, his silence must have led her to conclude his inability to decipher her words.

 _"Do not think of his endings as failures but as steps for you to grow with. Finish what he could not. Return to me as he didn't. Marry me as he couldn't. Travel this world as he tried. Find Laboon as he desired. For that's what second chances are designed for."_

Ah, Laboon. How could he forget the sole purpose of his 50-year survival of isolation on that broken ship? That beautiful baby whale (now grown by this point), singing into the skies for his comrades to return. But some sliver of fear was there, reminding him that Laboon wouldn't recognize him no matter if he still had the afro. What if all this hard work was for nothing? Worse, he still wondered if any work had even been put in to begin with. Didn't he conclude that he was still on the ship? What if he opened the bathroom door right now and discovered an empty, eerie, dead ship?

 _"Why do you still think like that? Are you saying everything you've experienced up until now is just a dream? Even the dreadful two-year separation from your crew? The Great War? Luffy's brother's death? The grand tour you were on that shared your music with thousands, millions of fans? This was ALL fake?"_

"No, I—." She was right. By believing this reality as a delusion, he was insulting the hardships it took to get here. He ate that revival fruit to live again, regardless of the consequences, to not only return to Laboon, but also to push his limits past where they had previously fallen. Maybe he was still childish and naïve in certain areas, but he was smart. He could be gritty. He could figure it out one way or the other. He was Dead-Bones Brook. No, that was two years ago, now, _now_ , he was Soul-King Brook! The only skeleton to kick ass and the future musician of the Pirate King! Looking into the mirror again, he didn't see his skin or scars or physical features, but his bones. His milky white, fragile-looking, hardcore bones. A man.

" _Good man. Then turn off the water and get out of here. Go on."_

Brook scrambled around the bathroom, turning off every faucet he had turned on. He must have looked crazy with such wild emotions but that was a good sign. That meant the old Brook was coming back. But just as he was about to turn the knob and head out, he turned one last time and saw Lorrell still sitting on the counter, her back facing the mirror. She seemed to be glowing under the bright bathroom lights. The image was enough to cause a prickly burn deep within Brook's eye sockets, a clear sign of big man tears. He felt a great urge to tell a skull joke. Instead, he chose to smile and bow in the most respectful manner he could do. When he arose, she was suddenly before him, also providing a big teary-eyed smile.

"I'm sorry for not returning to you as I wanted. Even a letter could have done, but I was too selfish to think of anyone else but myself. Although, I did—still do—love you. Until this second life is over, I will always love you and this time, I will return and ask for your hand. I _promise_."

Tears raced down Lorrell's face, silently, but profoundly. _"I love you, Brook. So much. Take your time and return to me."_ She reached up to her tippy-toes and placed a loving kiss right on the cheek she had palmed earlier. For one measly second, Brook wished they had the bodies to truly kiss their love.

With no more weight holding him down, Brook turned and exited the bathroom, his chin and spirit held up high. Only, he hadn't expected to have an audience of eight lined up there with eyes of worry and concern. Brook wasn't sure if it were possible, but he believed he was blushing.

"Uhh—"

"Brook, are you alright?!" Luffy shouted. He honestly looked so young and distressed at the possibility that one of his nakama was hurt.

Brook looked around and finally felt at peace with his earlier anxiety. This really wasn't a dream. This was all real and that was all he needed right now to be happy. "Yes. Forgive me everyone for my rude behavior at the bar. I remembered something and…I needed time."

A huge wave of relief passed through everyone. "Good, we thought you ran off somewhere," Sanji said after exhaling a puff of smoke.

"You wanna' talk about it?" Nami asked.

Everyone just seemed so caring and concerned that it touched Brook. Truly and deeply touched him. His bones felt scorched from the amount of love he felt towards himself. Again, he felt that prickly feeling in the sockets of his eyes, but he reigned it in. "T-There's…so much to say, I wouldn't know where to start, but I suppose I can explain what I remembered and why." He saw nods from most, but then again, he didn't need positive reinforcement from all to know they'd be willing to hear it all anyway.

"Very well. The maiden at the bar, Saicho-san, she reminded me of a woman many years ago who fancied my previous captain, Captain Yorki. The memories of those days are beyond special; it was a time when I took being a human for granted the most. I suppose it triggered many other memories, even those from before my pirating career. A time when I was just a soldier for a kingdom—"

"Whoa, whoa, you worked for a _kingdom_?" Usopp exclaimed. His own excitement caused wide and enchanted eyes from Nami (probably thinking of treasures), Chopper, Sanji (thinking of beautiful women), and Luffy.

"Yohoho, yes. I was worked for the LeFeut family. They were a small but tight-knit family, loved by many if not all. I remembered their eldest daughter, Lorrell LeFeut, a beauty unlike any other. I mean no offense when I say that even compared to Miss Hancock-sama, no one compared to Lady Lorrell's allure. I was just one of the many men who learned how to love her from afar…until her boldness approached me and demanded my attention. I honestly do not know how—I was not attractive in the least—but she gave me a chance, and we loved each other. I saw my whole life with her. Marriage, children, happiness."

Brook paused for a moment to recollect his memories, wanting to keep Lorrell's face as fresh as possible within his mind. "I was happy, not a single thing missing, except I kept believing that I was still at a lost. _Something_ had to have be missing even though everything was perfect. I do not remember how I reached the point of decision, but I thought…the answer was the sea. Specifically, the Rumbar Pirates. I told Lady Lorrell that my life at sea could fulfill something she could not—that once I ran it through my system, I would come back for her. I vowed to marry her."

"I am sure you can put together the rest. I abandoned her, broker her heart because I was too weak to admit my shortcomings. It is yet another promise in my life that I could not keep. I worry even now if I can make it to the end with all of you because even though I have some talent in combat, I have also grown more limitations with this body."

"BAKA!" Luffy—surprisingly to Brook—screamed. His face was red and his forehead was furrowed deeply in disappointment.

"Do I need to kick your ass?!" Sanji joined in. Although, Brook wasn't sure if Sanji was threatening him because of his doubts or because he just openly admitted to emotionally harming a lady.

"Bwuaah!" Franky began crying his stereotypical man tears. Usopp and Chopper eventually joined in but slowly began mixing in insults as well while Zoro and Robin remained quiet but even they looked a bit bothered.

The reaction that took him completely off guard was Nami. She did look angered like everyone else, but there was also a mixture of sympathy and understanding. "Brook, she said quietly, gaining everyone's attention. "I know…it was traumatizing—I get that. I _really_ get that. And I also get that what you just went through was a panic attack. It made you remember things and it scared you; made you want to run away. Then the worst part is that you're left feeling so pitiful about yourself that you don't even see the point in trying."

That resonated with Brook all too well. Nami explained it perfectly, down to the very last thought that crossed his mind earlier. He didn't know that this dreadful feeling had a name, but now he was glad to hear that it did. It meant he wasn't the only one. He wasn't really that much of a freak as he assumed. He really was as human as everyone that stood before him. He couldn't even speak from how tight his throat felt (even though he has no throat to speak of) so he heartedly agreed with a nod.

"Well _try_ next time, Brook. You're not on that empty ship anymore. You have a bunch of friends now here to help you whenever you need it. Get that through your thick skull!"

"Skull joke," Usopp whispered under his breathe. Except Nami heard him and sent him a glare meant to frost high mountains. "K-Kidding!"

"And Musician-san, you may be limited physically but you are very strong. I'm sure Captain-san is very proud to have you on his ship," Robin said with a knowing smile. Luffy was beside her, nodding furiously.

By this point, Brook's face was a salty mess from the waterfall of fat tears. He tried holding them back wanting to be like Zoro, a swordsman of manly honor, but that wasn't him. He was a swordsman and perhaps he could be conceited enough to say a good one. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders; although, he didn't have shoulders to begin with—SKULL JOKE! He began laughing, loudly. Like a maniac. God damn it, Luffy-san had done it again and made him so happy, so damn proud to be alive. How could he even fathom doubting his captain, his crew? Well, Nami-san did say why, but still, he wanted to work on that. He didn't want to make excuses and say he was being disgraceful as a man and swordsman because he was _traumatized_. Maybe he was and that'd take two lifetimes to heal, but regardless, he'd try. He had to. He loved his crew too much to continue wallowing in his own darkness.

"Thank you, everyone. _Thank you_. I know this may be too bold, but may…I request something?"

"NO PANTIES!" The majority of the crew screamed, except for Luffy and Robin, who were laughing at Brook's flailing arms.

"N-No! Not that! I know you are all helping me fulfill one promise I messed up on—for Laboon—but I would like help to complete another I have made."

"Shishishi, you don't need to ask, Brook!"

"Yohoho, but I would feel at ease if I did. I owe all of you that much. I want to ask, either before or after my fated reunion with Laboon, I wish for all of you to attend my wedding."

Silence. Even the ocean waves were quiet. "EH?!" The whole crew screamed. "Wedding? What wedding?!" Usopp questioned.

"Yohoho, I told you; I promised Lady Lorrell for her hand in marriage before leaving with Captain Yorki. From the very little I heard before perishing at sea, Lady Lorrell married herself to another and had six children. However, I know that she waited for as long as she could. She braved many things all because of my carelessness and I do not want that spirit to go to unsatisfied. She deserves much more than that. It is crazy, I understand, but…I do not want to use this second life that I have, with the few years I have left, to end with regrets. So, will you all like to attend?"

"Ya' damn straight we will! I real gentleman goes to the moon and back for any beautiful soul! Even dead ones!" Sanji said with such an excitable voice that even Zoro looked at him funny—well, more funny than usual. "I gotta think of a whole list of recipes."

"And a guest list. Think of all the wedding gifts people will bring!" Nami joined in.

"Whaa! Sanji, can't you make the food now? MEAT!" Luffy shouted happily. It resulted in Sanji kicking him.

"And the alcohol. We need some good sake," said Zoro.

"OW! And a high tech dance floor," joined Franky, throwing in some 'super' moves.

"Well someone will have to design the wedding…," Usopp threw in. Chopper merely oohed and ah-ed and clapped to each idea.

"Of course, and we will need a theme. Perhaps a dark skeletal theme? With spiders and zombies?" Everyone looked at Robin as if she grew two heads. One would think the Straw Hats would become used to her dark humor…not always. Sometimes she was just too scary to get used to.

Nevertheless, the whole crew kept throwing out ideas about the wedding, wonderful ideas that Brook hadn't even considered to think of. Sure, it was crazy, to an outsider. Seeing a crowd of nine, made up of mostly 'normal' looking humans, a half robot, a talking raccoon-dog—REINDEER!—and a freakishly tall skeleton with an afro, laughing and conversing about wedding plans. It looked crazy, sounded even crazier saying it out loud. Even for the small percentage who could understand this dynamic, there was no way they could understand advocating them throwing a wedding…for a skeleton who wanted to marry a lost love. Yes, everyone knew that this was just a dark story with a silver lining in it, that the reality was that Lady Lorrell could very well be dead. That when this wedding would come to fruition, Brook would be standing at the alter alone, with no warm hand or kiss to embrace his own. Yet, they were going through with it anyway.

It wasn't the crew coddling Brook in his mistakes. This was the crew writing their story together, creating a mental scrapbook that would carry on for generations. This was them mending broken bridges and cooling emotional scars. This was the Straw Hat crew. And Brook was beyond happy to be a part of it.


End file.
